HISTORIAS ALTERNATIVAS DE BLEEDMAN
by RKO RANDY ORTON A2S
Summary: eh aqui algunas cosas que podria suceder en ppgd...  espero q lo disfruten amigos...    agh!    va pa todos mis peeps.


HISTORIAS ALTERNATIVAS DE BLEEDMAN

LA FUSION DE BOMBON & BRICK

YA todos estaban muertos por la maldad de El DR X danny phantom jenny(xj9) dexter y el fueron absorvidos por El DR X hasta q bombon regresa a la vida y decide ir por dexter para fusionarse con el pero de unas fue absorvido y asi construyo su cuerpo perfecto de DR X pero al darse 'por vencida se dio cunenta de un poder...un ki gigantesco y ese era su nemesis su nuevo compa ero era brick brisbaine

bombon al darse cuenta se desaparecio y huyo del DR X Y SE FUE A DONDE BRICK PA Q LE PIDIERA AYUDA

Y LE DIJO Q SE FUSIONARAN CON ESTOS ARETES PHOTALA

FLASHBACK BOMBON

CUANDO ESTABA MUERTA ESTABA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS DIOSES Y EN ESE MUNDO LE DEVOLVIO A LA VIDA UN SER ESPECIAL PARA ELLA SU MADRE...LA PROFESORA UTONIUM S ALEGRO DE ELLA YA Q ELLA DEDUJO EN DAR SU VIDA A SU HIJA PARA DEFENDER LA TIERRA DE LA INVASION ELLA LLORO CUANDO MURIO Y SE QUEDO EN EL MUNDO DEL MAS ALLA Y ASI MURIO Y DE REGRESO LE DIO LA VIDA A BOMBON

Y TAMBN CUANDO MURIO CUANDO IVA AL MAS ALLA LE RECOMENDO A BOMBON LA FUSION

ELLA SE DIO CUENTA CUANDO LE ENSE O LA TECNICA DE LA FUSION A LA PRIMA DE BRICK "BELL" Y A SU CLON "BEN" LA TECNICA DE LA FDANZA DE LA FUSION

PERO SU MADRE LE REGALO UNOS PENDIENTES ...UNOS ARETES

A ELLA LE DIO EL GUSTO DE SABER POR Q LOS ARETES

Y ELLA DIJO TODO SOBRE LA FUSION DE LOS ARETES POTHALA

-Q NO HAY LIMITE DE TIEMPO Y NO PODRAN REGRESAR A LA NORMALIDAD -AL NACER UN NUEVO GUERRERO CON PODERES INIMAGINABLES -Y FUSIONAN AUTOMATICAMENTE SIN NADA DE TECNICAS

ELLA SE SORPRENDIO Y SE DESPIDIO DE SU MADRE CON UN CALIDO ABRAZO Y LE DIJO Q BRICK TAMBN ES UNA PERSONA PACIFICA Y BUENA...

Y LO Q OI DECIR DE MI MADRE

-estare contenta si te vuelves amiga de ese muchacho llamado brick...despues de haberlo visto con mis ojos al mundo humano...se q en su corazon hay mucha bondad,ya el tiene una verdadera familia,y creo q me quedare mas en el planeta de los supremos ,y si mi esposo lo revivan ,digale q siempre lo amare...^^

y asi regrese al mundo humano

FIN FLASHBACK

Bombon:eso es todo,ademas...te felicito

Brick:y porque...ahora de q estoy muerto...

bombon:solo se...que en tu corazon,hay mucha bondad,y que ya tienes una verdadera familia^^

brick:xo...gracias=$.pero...

bombon:dime brick quieres fusionarte conmigo...

brick:contigo xo,de ninguna manera,ya sabes q soy tu nemesis,yo solo apenas soy tu compa ero de equipo...eh!

DE UNAS SINTIERON UN GRAN KI Y ERA DR X

DR.X:Vaya vaya,mira quienes estan aki,si es el hijo de brisbaine

brick:callate,mi nombre es brick.

DR.X:como sea...los eliminare

bombon:please brick...fusionate conmigo

brick:jamas!

bombon:BRICK!

DR.X:ya basta de idioteces...terminemos con esto

brick:q asi sea

de unas comenzo el dr.x atacando a brick y se defendia a alta velocidad...pero brick al utilizar el modo ultra...no podia con los ataques de el dr.x y lo cogio haciendole una llave

brick:me cogio...no puedo safarme

al ver esto bombon decidio ir a ayudarle y lo derrivo con un co azo al suelo...usando tambn el modo ultra

bombon:estas bn brick xo

brick:estoy bn...pero,debo terminar con esto.

bombon:lo siento pero tu no podras cargar esta responsabilidad solo,yo te ayudare

brick:y como me piensas ayudarme?

bombon:pues con la fusion Pothala xo

brick:entonces me reuso -_-

bombon:por el amor de dios,brick!

y de unas mira desde el suelo el dr.x

DR.X:si quieren pelear conmigo los dos al mismo tiempo haganlo con amabilidad...QUIEREN?

Brick de unas decidio atacarlo y bombon sin dudar tuvo q ayudarlo

y todos atacan con sus fuerzas,pero el dr.x le daba la palisas de sus vidas.y los envia al fondo del suelo...causando una gran explosiony los deja tendidos en el suelo.

ahy el dr.x se para mirando a los chicos en una monta a burlandose y descarga una gran bola de poder

dr.x:no se q hacen...fanfaronear!

los chicos miran al dr.x y bombon se percata de q el dr.x ,el mismo va a destruir el mundo q ellos habitan

bombon:creo q sera nuestro fin...si mueres quedaras en la nada brick

brick:por q te preocupas por mi xo

bombon:acaso de ser mi compa ero eres mi amigo

brick:xo!

bombon:acaso quieres que esto suceda...mira lo q tuvo q suceder,tu padre,comadreja,tus hermanos,mis hermanas mi padre,y nuestros amigos fueron comidos por el DR.X

brick:o_o

bombon:ademas absorvio las habilidades de dexter,y las tecnicas de jenny,y tambn los poderes de ben y bell

brick:O_O...

brick mira de unas a la monta a donde esta el dr.x y

DR.X:esto se acabo...se acabaron los juegos,ni os malcriados;es vuestro fin...muajajaja-y de unas le lanza una potente cantidad de energia maligna dirigida a ellos y brick de unas mira a bombon y llora...

brick:gracias por comprenderme

bombon:como

brick:dame ese anillo

bombon:BRICK=)...ten-se la lanzo y se puso el suyo en la oreja derecha y brick obtiene el otro arete Pothala

brick:bn ,asi q me toca ponermelo en el izquierdo ,cierto?- se trata de poner rapido y muy poco torpe poniendose el arete

bombon:por cierto brick,cuando terminemos con nuestra mision...sabremos comprender nuestros sentimientos

brick:(sigue poniendose el arete)como asi?

bombon:es q?no tendremos tiempo limite...no regresaremos a la normalidad

brick:QUEEEEEEEEE!...maldicion,bombon...por que tenias q decir esto a medias..- y se puso el arete bn colocado - y eso es todo lo q tengo q hacer - y sale un brillo de su arete

bombon:ahora si podremos salvar a la tierra-y sale lo mismo q el otro arete

y DE UNAS SUS CUERPOS AUTOMATICAMENTE...SE VIENEN HACIA SUS CUERPOS Y SE CHOCARON...Y FUSIONARON LOS CUERPOS

DR.X:AGH! QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO

Y EL PODER MALIGNO LES LLEGA AL DESTINO PERO SE LE DEVUELVE HACIA DR.X

y sae un resplandor en el cuerpo del nuevo individuo ya fusionado...y era una chica!

?= YA ESTOY LISTA! 


End file.
